


他的高跟鞋（十二）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	他的高跟鞋（十二）

清亮的耳光打在杨九郎脸上，张忆锦满脸羞愤的捡起地上的浴巾把自己重新裹起来。  
第三次，这是杨九郎第三次拒绝自己的求欢。有点累是什么狗屁理由？  
张忆锦打完人就后悔了，她什么时候也学会了这种中产阶级表达情绪的方式了？张忆锦觉得为了这种事打破自己的底线挺不值的。  
张忆锦点燃一支万宝路坐在杨九郎旁边，刚要开口身旁的人就抬腿往外走。  
“你早点休息，我睡客房。”  
张忆锦没拦，看着杨九郎的背影消失在门口，打了个电话。  
“你去查一下x有限公司的总裁。对，杨九郎，我丈夫，我要他近三个月的行踪和他公司的情况，全报给我。”  
张忆锦很快查到了杨九郎除了一直在自己名下的一套房子，还有去年十二月份在本市某小区租用的一套七十平的房子，公司从去年开始回购资金裁剪员工，似乎在为金融危机做准备。  
张忆锦放下手里的资料，看了看时间，提车往那个小区去。  
封闭小区不放外人，张忆锦在门口就被拦下了。张董就是张董，一个电话打给朋友，朋友再打给下属，接力一样把电话打到了保安室，给张忆锦开了门。  
张忆锦找到杨九郎租的那间房，敲门，没人。不甘心，打电话给杨九郎，又是长达二十分钟的单方面吵架——杨九郎几乎不说话。  
三个小时后杨九郎到了，妻子坐在楼梯口昏昏欲睡。杨九郎刚靠近她人就醒了，站起来推了杨九郎一把，自己崴了脚。  
“金屋藏娇啊，杨九郎你出息了！”  
“瞎说什么。”杨九郎扶住她，“我带你去医院。”  
张忆锦觉得杨九郎在转移话题。  
“你，把门打开，现在。”  
杨九郎叹了口气，把张忆锦靠墙放着才松手，自己开了门，把张忆锦扶进去。  
没有洗漱用具，没有炊具，卧室里的床上只有一张床垫。  
但这不妨碍张忆锦理解为是提前买了备下的。  
“你最好没有，”张忆锦转过来看着杨九郎的眼睛，“杨九郎，只有我不要你，没有你不要我的份。”  
这话说的气场十足，说话的人却生憋着不安感。  
杨九郎把人扶到沙发上，蹲着和张忆锦商量：“自己拿鞋好吗，我抱着你走。”  
高跟鞋脱下，右脚踝已经肿了。后颈突然凉飕飕的，杨九郎拿手一抹，是什么冰凉的液体。抬头，张忆锦低头捂着脸，哭了。  
杨九郎不知道该说什么，也没有能说的。  
“忆锦。”杨九郎叫着妻子的名字，伸手想拿开妻子的手，刚举起来就突然被妻子握住了。  
“对不起…对不起我不该怀疑你…我不对，你…你别生气。”妻子哭的厉害，话说的断断续续的，几捋发粘在两颊。  
杨九郎沉默着把张忆锦的头发拨到耳后，“我们回去吧。”  
张忆锦攥着杨九郎的袖子不撒手。  
“那，那你说你永远不离开我。”  
杨九郎看着妻子哭红的眼，吻上她的唇。  
…  
张云雷填家庭住址那天依杨九郎的嘱咐填了杨九郎亲属的家庭住址，写完最后一个字的时候张云雷长舒了一口气，像是完成了什么仪式。  
快了，高考快来了，他也快自由了。  
杨九郎戒烟失败，于是归结于原因是年龄太大才难戒，勒令张云雷从现在开始戒烟。才学烟没几月的小大人当然不答应，被杨九郎摁在腿上的时候也不屈服，直言杨九郎倚老卖老。  
“再说一遍？”杨九郎轻薅着张云雷的头发，手还放在张云雷赤裸的臀上。  
张云雷羞愤难当，腰拧的像离了水的鱼。  
“你放开！不带这样的！”  
“你妈这么打过你吗？”杨九郎的食指在饱满的臀尖上画着圆。  
其实张云雷小的时候经常这样想象过，他想象着父亲的模样，应该是高高的，宽肩膀，下巴上有胡茬，不苟言笑。对他很严格，犯错时会缓缓卷起袖子告诉他趴好，然后打到他哭着认错为止。但也很疼他，在他生病的时候背着他去医院，没吃饭的时候给他送饭，成绩进步的时候会抱着他说：儿子真棒。  
但其实从他有记忆开始生病时是保姆带他去医院，犯错时会被关阁楼或者罚不许吃晚饭，四年级的时候妈妈还在问是不是下学期上三年级。  
张云雷想到这轻轻摇了摇头。  
“可不可以…轻一点。”  
杨九郎毫不留情的落下一巴掌，张云雷先是觉得麻，随后疼痛才由一个点逐渐扩散。  
“手。”杨九郎说。  
张云雷没听明白，缓缓的放开了掐着杨九郎大腿根的手。这还不行，直接被杨九郎反剪到背后攥住。  
张云雷这才深感恐慌。  
“不…不行，杨九郎你放开我…”  
晚了，密集的巴掌落在臀上，左右的臀瓣连着挨了几下打，泛着粉红色，像熟透了的水蜜桃。臀肉水豆腐一般微颤，似湖水由湖心荡开层层波纹。  
张云雷无论怎样躲闪都躲不开落在臀上的责罚，到最后干脆把头往杨九郎腰间一扎，闷着声骂人。骂到后来断断续续，抽抽搭搭的。  
杨九郎停下来手还附在张云雷的臀上，不带一丝色情。小孩的手腕被攥红了，杨九郎一撒手那双手就抽走要离开杨九郎的腿。杨九郎摁住小孩的腰，把人掐着脸转过来，小孩哭了，一呼气还破了个濞涕泡。  
“错了没？”  
小孩瞪眼咬牙，却迟迟说不出话，打着哭嗝抱住杨九郎，“爸爸…”  
杨九郎轻捋着小孩的脊背，“磊磊，我来晚了，以后你的人生我来负责。”  
这话太温存太诱惑，小孩偏过头寻杨九郎的唇，杨九郎修长的手就握住了小孩早已支愣起来的那话儿。  
利刃出鞘，箭在弦上之际杨九郎的电话响了。张云雷掰过杨九郎被铃声吸引过去的头，拿舌尖挑开杨九郎的唇。  
“不管他，你先进来。”  
那边的人孜孜不倦的打了第三个，杨九郎速度不减，直起腰捞过一旁的手机。看了眼来电显示，停了。  
张忆锦近来看杨九郎看的很紧，不论是杨九郎在公司还是在家恨不得时时刻刻盯着自己的丈夫。  
张云雷看着杨九郎的脸色也大致猜出来了，转过杨九郎的手机屏幕看着那个名字冷笑一声，腰上发力把两个人的位置掉了个个。  
“你接。”小孩居高临下的看着杨九郎发号施令。  
杨九郎气息都不稳，哭笑不得的扶住小孩的腰。  
“宝儿，我这可接不了。”  
张云雷直接摁了接听键。  
那边张忆锦的声音焦急无助，问杨九郎怎么之前一直不接电话。杨九郎咬着牙才能说利索话。  
“出去了，没带手机。”  
“老公你把电脑打开我想看看你。”  
杨九郎闷哼一声，险些交代给在自己身上作乱的小妖。  
“现在不行，我马上要见个客户，我…一会忙完了打给你。”  
还没等到张忆锦的回话杨九郎就挂了电话，曲起腿耸跨动腰把小孩抛上云颠。  
张云雷软趴趴的落在杨九郎的胸口，嘴唇蹭上了一抹自己的白（和谐）浊。杨九郎把那抹液体均匀的抹在张云雷的双唇上，告诉他抿一抿。  
那是杨九郎见过最美的唇妆。  
手机又响了，张忆锦的声音像冷冰冰的客服语音。  
“老公，你公司最近没有接项目，所以也不可能有客户。”

——tbc

剧情讲解：sp部分是代表杨九郎在张云雷心里已经很好的将父亲和情人的角色融合。张云雷不再有恋父情结，只是他爱的人恰好也是他的父亲。这也弥补了张云雷的感情缺憾。  
张忆锦年轻的时候被伤害过，所以比常人更渴望爱（在这一点上母子是相同的），因此张忆锦也会更敏感，爱的更卑微。


End file.
